Second Chance
by MinnieCall
Summary: Savanna Moon is Quil's cousin and a werecat. When she runs away from her pride and family to start a new life she didn't know how hard it would be. And if having to hang around a pack of mutts wasn't bad enough, she imprints on one! Will Savanna leave La Push and go back to her family, or will she stay and be will her soul mate and his 'brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**A/N-I got this idea while listening to the song Second Chance by Shinedown. I know Moon is a stupis last name, but I couldn't think of another.**

I leaped from branch to branch, tree to tree as I tried to avoid the campers below me. I sat there and watched them as they laughed and told each other stories. They all seemed about nineteen or twenty. I smirked as the tall boy told a story about a monster lurking in the dark. _I am the monster lurking in the dark. _My head snapped up in the direction of a growl. _Jade!_ I quickly jumped to the next tree and didn't stop until the sound of my pride was far behind me. I jumped off the tree and twisted in the air; I came down on four massive paws. My long white fur with black dapples glowed under the moon. I started to trot in the direction of Washington, where my cousin Quil Ateara lived, but we were _very _different. He ran around chasing his own tail like a mutt would, but I was graceful. He is a werewolf and I am a werecat. I smiled and began to run again.

After running for hours I finally arrived at a little town called Forks. I shifted to my human form and walked down the sidewalk like a normal person would. I seen a girl with small black hair walking toward me and froze. _It couldn't be her._ I calmed down when she got closer and passed me. I didn't know where La Push was so I walked into a small dinner. The waitress, who looked about my age, sixteen, looked at me and seized me up. I watched as she took in my long blue-black hair and tan skin.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"La Push. Where is it?" I asked as polite as possible. I wasn't a day person.

"Just follow the main road," she said going back to whatever she was doing. I said a quick thanks and left. When I got to La Push I sighed.

"Savanna I hope you know what you got yourself into," I scolded myself. I walked for a while until I saw a red house that resembled a tiny barn. I tilted my head to the side and started to the front door. I knocked and a man in a wheelchair opened the door.

"Hi, I was actually looking for Quil Ateara'a house," I told him. He studied me.

"May I ask what for?" he asked looking at me curious.

"I'm his cousin," I told him.

"I didn't know he had a cousin. He lives three houses away on the right," he smiled. I smiled back and turned to leave.

"My son can always give you a ride," he called after me.

"No thank you, I like walking," I assured him. When I arrived at the house the man told me belonged to my aunt and cousin I was hesitant to enter, but I shook the worry away and beat on the door.

"Hold on," an old man huffed from the other side, then the door opened reveling an old man with white hair.

"Who're you?" he asked roughly when he seen me.

"Savanna Moon. I'm Quil's cousin," I told him.

"Oh. Joy!" he called. Then a women with black hair and soft blue eyes walked up behind the man.

"Yes Pa," she started, but when she seen me she smiled, "Savanna Moon, is that you?"

"Yes Aunt Joy," I grinned. She pulled my into a hung.

"Look at that hair and those green eyes, look just like emeralds, just like you mamma's."

"Thank you," I said.

"What brings you here? Is your mom and dad here too?" she asked. I smiled and opened my mouth to tell the story that I rehearsed so many times in my head.

"Mom and dad went on a road trip and I got bored, being left alone with my older sister and all, so I decided to make a surprise visit. My parents know where I am," I told her.

"Well, Quil will be here anytime, so make yourself at home. There is a spear room upstairs that you are welcomed to use. Where are all your clothes?" I froze and I stopped breathing.

"I must have forget them at home. I have money to buy new ones as soon as I have time," I said quickly.

"Quil will take you tomorrow," Joy said happily. Then the old man jumped in.

"That boy doesn't want to spend all his time _shopping _he has duties he needs to attend to as a man," he protested.

"Don't mind him, I will have Quil take you," she said. I smiled.

"Thank you for having me Joy, I think I will go take a nap. It's been a long day," I told her.

"Okay honey. I'll get you when dinner is done."

I woke up to the smell of catfish. I jumped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. When I walked in I seen a boy sitting at the table. His hair was black and he looked about six feet tall. As I got closer the smell of dog filled my nose. I knew he was a werewolf, but he had no clue about me. Joy seen me and smiled.

"Quil, this is your cousin Savanna," she said. He looked at me bored.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said smiling.

"You too," he said looking at me suspiciously.

"Well let's eat," Joy said breaking the tension, though Quil didn't take his eyes off me the whole time I was in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-Don't own anything**

**A/N-Let me know if I went to fast. I wanted them to imprint soon so the story could just start instead of being dragged out.**

I shut the door quietly behind me and headed towards the forest, pealing my shirt off as I went. I threw my clothes by a bush and sped off. I ran as fast as I could and climbed up trees just to jump off them. I was about to head to the cliff I seen as I headed in, but stopped and watched a deer as it ate grass peacefully. I crouched down and stalked towards in, slipping my claws in and out. I was about to leap when suddenly a I heard a growl from behind me. I looked and saw a huge russet colored wolf. I looked at it in panic before bolting away. _Holy shit!_ I could head its feet pounding as it chased after me and more were joining him. I gasped and took a turn, only for the wolves to do the same. Seeing I had no other choice I turned around and arched my back. A fierce hiss left my mouth as the wolves circled me. A big black on stepped in front of me and growled. I pressed my ears against my head ad swatted my paw at him. The fur on my back was standing on end when I smelt a familiar smell. _Quil! _I looked at each wolf in turn until the chocolate brown held my gaze. I let my hair lay flat and I made myself stand up straight. I tilted my head to the wolf only to have him growl at me. I sighed and thought that if I phased back into my human form that wouldn't take me as a threat. I closed my eyes let my body take its original shape. As I crouched on the ground, my naked body reviled, I glanced up at the black wolf who had taken a couple of steps back. A sandy colored wolf turned his head away as a brown one made a chuckling noise. The big black wolf, who I now assume is the alpha, moved aside and Quil took his place. He looked at me with narrowed eyes and bared his teeth at me before nodding towards the trees behind him.

"I don't understand what you are telling me," I hissed in a low voice. He sighed and trotted behind me and gave me a hard push. "You want me to follow you?"

He jerked his head in a nodding motion and took a deep breath.

"You're not going to eat me are you?" I asked. He bared his teeth so I stood up quickly and started to follow the wolves. They stopped in the middle of a big clearing where the alpha motioned for me to stay put as he and his pack rushed in different directions. As I stood there I looked around for places I could hide, or better yet, which way I could escape without them finding me.

"Don't even think about it cause they will get you," someone laughed from behind me. I turned and saw a younger boy who looked a little shorter then Quil with a gangly build and short shaggy black hair. I hissed and arched my back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Seth, and if you keep being a bad kitty I won't give you these clothes," he teased holding up a green take top and cut-off shorts. I glared and held my hand out. He threw them and I caught them with ease. I just finished getting dressed when the rest of them entered the clearing. I counted nine males and one female all together. The biggest of the group stopped in front of me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Savanna Moon, his cousin," I said sharply, looking at Quil with narrow eyes.

"Why are you here?" he growled. I looked him in the eyes.

"That doesn't concern you," I snarled.

"It does when you put my family in danger," he said in a deadly voice. I looked at him, part of me was amused, the other was simply annoyed.

"I have a right to visit _my _family," I pointed out matter-of-factly. He stepped closer to me and I had to look up to see him.

"You have some guts kid. No one talks to me like that," he bared his teeth. I looked up at him and crossed my arms over my chest I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted.

"She ain't hurting anyone Sam," a boy said. I looked at him and when his eyes met mine I felt my knees go week. My whole world stopped spinning. I shook my head and stepped back. I looked up and the boy and seen him staring at me.

"Sam, I think we have a problem," Quil muttered. I looked at him.

"I just...imprinted, didn't I," the boy said dazed. My eyes went wide.

"No way! I did NOT imprint on a mutt," I said backing away. A boy smirked.

"But you did! You imprinted on Embry," he said wriggling his eye brows. Quil growled.

"Jared, shut up," he warned.

"There is no way I am hanging around a _cat _all the time," someone huffed. Embry's head shot towards him.

"Don't _ever _call her that again," he growled. I looked at him shocked and then I glared.

"I don't need, or want, you taking up for me," I hissed. The look on his face made my heart cry out in pain. I then turned away from them and dove into the forest, shifting and running back towards Joy's. _I don't care if I _did _imprint! I don't have to except it!_


	3. Chapter 3

I charged up the tree that stood in front of my room and shot through the window. I growled loudly to myself and started to shake violently. I am so tired of _lying!_ So tired of not getting to do what I want or make my own choices. I yanked the drawer open on the small desk and scratched a quick note to Joy. I was going back to Chicago, even if it means facing Jade and losing my life. I couldn't sit around and wait for something that was never going to show up. Happiness wasn't something a monster could have. I took one last look at the room before exiting out the window. I walked into the forest, though I didn't phase. Embry's face flashed through my mind causing the hair on my neck to rise. The bushes to my right rustled and the werewolf girl stepped out. I flashed my teeth at her.

"I'm leaving so you can tell your alpha that he doesn't have to worry," I growled. She stared at me before speaking.

"You're as cold as a blood-suckers heart," she said. My hostile face disappeared and was replaced by one of curiosity.

"How so?" I asked. She laughed coldly.

"I ain't a fan of the whole imprinting thing just for this reason. You left a sweet boy heartbroken in the forest today. Sam said that he is so upset he isn't eating. Do you want him to go through all this pain? Is that your plan?" she asked. I looked away from her and sat down.

"Bringing people pain isn't anything new," I told her.

"I don't know about the others, but you can end his pain," she said. I snorted.

"I don't care how he is feeling," I lied. The truth was I could feel his pain, feel his sorrow.

"You're lying! Imprinting works both ways," she growled. I looked at her.

"What's your name?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes softening, even if only a little.

"Leah Clearwater," she said.

"Say I did want to stop his pain, what would I have to do?" I asked. Leah smirked.

"Just be near him. Talk to him. As long as he can see you I don't think it matters," she said. I sighed.

"Take me to him," I demanded. She stood up and I followed her through the forest. When we came across a small wooden house Leah let out a chirping noise and the alpha came out along with the other werewolves, including Embry; all of them half naked. Leah turned to me.

"That's Jake, Collin, Brady, Seth, Jared, Paul, Sam, and you know Quil and Embry," she introduced. When Embry's eyes fell on me they lit up. My fingers twitched by my side as I imagined my hands running over his toned chest.

"You found her," Sam said. I looked at him annoyed.

"No shit," I rolled my eyes. Embry smiled and started to take a step closer to me until he thought better of it.

"I am sorry for frightening you earlier, it's just we take our tribe's safety seriously," Sam apologized. I snorted.

"I didn't come her to eat your people," I griped. By the look on Sam's face I was really starting to hit his buttons. I smirked, but Quil's voice caught me off-guard.

"I found your note. What did you plan on doing? Running away like a coward? Leave my best friend broken?" he growled. I looked at him, my face calm.

"Quil, you need to understand that even if I this _imprint _didn't happened there was no guarantee I was staying. I am a fugitive now and if I get caught they _will _kill me," I spoke softly.

"No one will _ever _hurt you," Embry promised, reaching for me. I stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Running from the pride is a big no-no. The penalty is either death or exile. Our people are very different from yours," I told him.

"Is that why you ran?" Embry asked. I smiled sadly.

"No. I left for more personal reasons," I said.

"Savanna, if you stay I _will _protect you. I promise," Embry said. I looked into his eyes and saw that they only held the truth. I sighed.

"I don't think it will work out. Us, I mean," I told him. He frowned.

"Everyone inside. They need some privacy," Sam ordered and the boys filed back inside.

"Why won't it?" he demanded after everyone was gone.

"We come from two different worlds Embry. You can't honestly tell me you would have felt the same why if it wasn't for that stupid imprint," I hissed.

"I might not have, but because of that _stupid _imprint I found someone I love and you can't sit here and tell me you don't feel the same," he growled. I looked away.

"I never said I didn't have feelings for you, but it just won't work," I told him again.

"We don't have to be dating. All I want is for us to be together, like a friend. Can't you befriend a smelly mutt if it meant making yourself and someone else happy?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes.

"I'll try," I whispered. _But it won't ever be enough._


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on Sam's couch next to Embry and Jacob watching Quil, Jared, and Paul play video games. The rest of the guys were eating in the kitchen; Sam's fiance and imprint Emily offered me food, but I turned it down. Emily came into the living room holding a platter of fried chicken. I stared at her scarred face and shivered.

"Would you please it one piece," she begged. I looked into her kind eyes and sighed.

"If it will make you happy," I said taking one. I bit in to it and gasped.

"Good huh," Jacob laughed. I just nodded and ate three more pieces. Jared looked up at me from his video game.

"Kim's here!" he sad excitedly as he ran out the door.

"Who's Kim?" I asked Embry.

"His imprint," he whispered in my ear; his warm breath him my ear making me loose my breath. The girl who came through the doors was beautiful. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I watched as she and Jared held each other and I glanced over at Embry who had the same look as Jared did plastered to his face as he looked at me. I stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," I muttered. Embry jumped up.

"Me too," he said. I stared at him before sighing and storming out of the house. Embry ran after me. "What did I do now?"

"Why do you have to make it so difficult?" I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Make what difficult?" he asked. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Why do you make _not_ loving you so hard?" I asked again. He smiled.

"You love me?" he said, staring off into space with a goofy grin. I glared at him.

"I never said that!" I protested. He stepped forward and pulled me against his body.

"Your eyes tell me you do," he said softly as he ran his lips over my collar-bone. I shivered and he smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. I let out a shaky breath.

"Would you listen if I told you know?" He shook his head.

"Nope," he smirked. I used my index finger and tilted his head towards mine. He cupped my face and slowly brought his lips to mine. When our lips touched I felt a wave of electricity move through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his as close to me as possible, but not even that was enough. Finally I came to my senses and pulled away. Embry let out a whimper and locked his hold on me.

"Embry, I can't," I told him. He frowned.

"Are you really going to tell me that you want nothing to do with me?" he asked, almost annoyed. I looked at him with tears running down my face.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," I told him. He pulled me close to him and let me cry into his chest.

"Not being with you would hurt me that most," he said. I looked at him and smiled. _Maybe this can work out._


	5. Chapter 5

_lue eyes stared at me and I started to back away. I slipped and fell and the big black cat sprang at me. She sank her claws into my shoulder and I let out a cry._

_"Please stop," I begged her. Jade just looked at me and growled._

_"You broke the law," she said. She opened her jaws and they came crashing down on my skull._

I woke up in a cold sweat and I was panting hard. I looked around the small room and let out the breath I was holding when I saw it was empty. I went to my closet and grabbed a light bue tank top and a pair of white jean shorts. I slipped the outfit on after taking a shower and walked downstairs and seen Quil and Joy eating.

"Hello Savanna. How did you sleep?" she asked. I smiled.

"Wonderfully," I lied. Quil stood up and threw me an apple.

"Sam wants up to go over there as soon as we can," he said. I gave Joy a quick hug and jumped in Quil's car.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why would you think I hate you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"The way you look at me," I said. He smiled.

"I don't hate you. I am just...cuirous," he said.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" I said sadly.

"I think you can be dangerous," he said simply. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You are more dangerous then me," I said. He looked at me with raised brows.

"How so?" he asked. I thought of a way to explain it and smiled.

"You were built for strength, allowing you to take down your opponets. Me on the other hand, was made for speed and agility. My kind only stop to fight if we have no other choice, most of the time we can get out of our attackers reach," I explained. He looked at me confused and I sighed. "Do you ever see a cat turn around to take a dog?"

"No," he said, then he smiled. "I get it now." I looked away from him.

"But you're right. I can be dangerous," I said sadly. He looked at me.

"We all are," he sighed, "It's just, when you first arrived I was worried about my mom. I didn't want you around her. I am still cautious about it, but you don't deserve to be treated bad."

"That's why I left home," I said at last. He turned to me.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I looked out the window.

"I was bringing so much pain to my parents. I'm the youngest child so when I started to act up, you know with the mood swings and skipping school they got worried. My sister, Jade, was always rebelous and she doesn't even stay at home anymore. They sent me to alternative camps and sent me on tours of what life is like in prison to straghten me out, but nothing worked. I finally decided to leave about a month ago when I had an argument with my parents. They were yelling at me for not coming home the night before cause Jade ordered me to run patrol. As they yelled my body started to shake and I tried to leave but my dad got in my way. I accidently punched him and I knocked him out. After that everytime I looked into their eyes all I saw was fear. I thought about telling them so many times, but how do you tell someone something like that? So I just ran," I told him.

"Is that why you are afraid to be with Embry?" he asked. I nodded.

"What I am, I'm not a _good _person. Quil, I have hurt people. Of course I didn't mean it, but I did happen," I said, tears rolling down my face.

"It doesn't matter what you did. Embry will love you and stick with you through anything," Quil said. I smiled.

"I never thought I would be having this coversation will a dog, exspecially you," I laughed. Quil rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into Sam's and I sat down beside Embry and Jake on the couch. The whole time Sam's eyes followed me. Even Jared and Leah were acting strange. Paul then rushed through the door and plopped down on the floor in front of me.

"What's up Sammy?" he asked. Sam took a deep breath and looked away from me.

"Leah and Jared have picked up a weird scent on the edge of the Cullens' boarder," he explained.

"You mean they crossed over?" Paul growled.

"No," Leah said, "I have only smelt this smell once."

"On who?" Seth and Brady asked. Leah turned pale and Jared jumped in.

"On Savanna," he said. My breath caught and the rest of the room fell silent too. My head started to spin and Embry slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you saying her pride has found her?" he growled. Leah shrugged.

"I don't know. Savanna would be the only one to tell who it was, but there was only one," she explained. I thought really hard.

"Take me to the scent," I said standing up. Embry pulled me back down.

"I don't think that is a very good idea," he said. I pulled away and stepped closer to Jared and Leah.

"If you don't take me then your tribe will be in a lot of danger," I hissed. Sam made him way behind me to block a very angry Embry.

"I swear if you take her I _will _kill you," he warned.

"Take her, but bring Embry, Jacob, and Quil as well," Sam ordered. Embry seemed to calm down at the sound of his name. I took a deep breath.

"Let's go," I said rushing out the door. I phased quickly and followed Leah and Jared to a small clearing where I phased into human form. I took a deep breath and let the scent surround me. It was strong, the owner most likely is still around here somewhere. It was a female and definitely from my pride.

"It's female. I'm guessing that it is-," I was cut off and thrown to the ground by a petite blonde girl. She stared at me with curious blue eyes.

"Savanna, I can't believe it's you," Mary exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I ran away like you," she bounced. Embry let out a low growl behind me and Mary bared her teeth.

"Embry stop," I ordered. He let out a small whine, but did not growl.

"You're being held hostage by mutts!I should have came and rescued you sooner," Mary said. I laughed.

"Actually, I might have...imprinted...on a mutt," I said slowly. Mary's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Eww," she said. I turned to Leah.

"She isn't dangerous," I told her. Mary gasped.

"Am too! Watch this." And right before out eyes Mary's small body transformed into a small tiger. She growled playfully and swiped at my nose. I turned to wolves.

"Can we take her back. I must keep an eye on her," I said. Jared nodded, but Jake snorted. I grunted.

"Can't understand what you're saying wolf-boy," I hissed. Mary, who had changed back, walked up beside me.

"Which one's your and have you picked a name yet," she giggled. I nodded towards Embry and smiled.

"His name is Spike," I said. Embry pressed his massive head into my shoulder. Mary smiled.

"So am I going into the wolf's den," she laughed, I nodded.

"Yup. Afraid so," I said phasing, Mary quickly copied my action and we followed the wolves back to Sam's.


End file.
